Bound
by BribriGTC
Summary: He chuckled softly. "Sakura, you can't get away from me." War is in full force and Sakura is doing everything she can to help until she is captured. Darkish.
1. Capture

Okay, so this is my very first FF for Sasusaku and I am extremely nervous about this. I just wanted to try it out and if you don't like it please tell me. Feedback would be wonderful, good or bad. Only for reasons that I want to know if I should continue this story or keep writing in general.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would well be on their way to restoring the Uchiha Clan. All day every day :)

Drip. Drip. Drip. The only thing I recognize as I come to. All I remember is being in my medical tent taking a break from the constant healing (against my will) I have to perform because of the war. We had only been in the war for a few days but we have had so many casualties.

~Flashback~

"Sakura, you really should take a break I can handle this for awhile and you have been working for the last 52 hours straight. I can't even do that!" Shizune said with a concerned tone.

"But what if Ino, or Sai, or Garra, or any of the others are sent here? I have to be here to help them and anyone else who comes in anyway and as much possible!" I defended. We had been having this argument since hour 36. So far I had won but I feared I wouldn't be able to win this time.

"And if that happens we will heal them and send them on their way like everyone else. However if it would make you happy I could send someone to come get you if anything happens. We wouldn't want you to mess up on someone and cause a problem instead of helping. So now please go rest."

I stuttered a futile "But! But!"

"GO!"

I stalked out of the medical tent into my personal tent. It was small and there wasn't much there but we are in a war. A little bed was placed on the left side of the tent with a desk on the opposite side. A little table was next to the bed with the only thing personal on it that I brought. I sat on the bed and picked up the picture. The picture was of Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and I. I can't help but wonder how my brother figure is doing. He left for his personal training or research trip awhile ago. 'Has he got control of the Kyuubi yet? Has he hurt himself too badly? Is he eating well? I probably should have made him some solider food before he left' Gods how I worry about him. He looked so dumb in that picture pouting next to Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun.

We hadn't heard anything about him since the war started. That concerned me and worried Tsunade-sama. A tear danced across my face as it trailed down my cheek to ultimately fall off my chin. It always did when I thought of him. I couldn't help it.

'I'll always love you, Sasu-'

Darkness as I felt pressure on the nape of my neck.

~End of Flashback~

Now I had no idea of where I was, who brought me here, what they wanted, and by what I could feel I was buck naked... 'Wait what! WHY AM I NAKED!'

Drip.

'STOP!'

'Calm down you're a ninja pull yourself together! Figure out what you can, what you know, and what you can do.'

Drip.

Assessing the situation around me I figure out that my arms are bound by some sort of cloth, and that my eyes are covered. My rump is on a cold, hard floor that seems like stone.

Drip.

Apparently there is also a drip somewhere.

'These cloth bonds seem easy enough to break'. I attempt to break free but the worst thing happens, my chakra does absolutely nothing. This means I can't use my chakra for anything. Great. And to make matters even worse the bonds seemed to have absorbed the chakra making me tired. Really it couldn't have been easy could it! Suddenly I hear a voice I thought I would never hear. A devilishly unintended sexy voice.

"Trying to escape?"

* * *

><p>Please review :) Also I just edited it so some of the obvious mistakes should be fixed. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	2. Poll

Okay for anyone hoping that this was an update I'm sorry. I have a few possible choices for how I could end the story. So, I would like for you guys to go to my profile and vote on what you want. :)

* * *

><p>That was the original message but apparently the polls aren't working so instead just drop a review about wheither you think this story should have a happy or sadish ending.<p> 


	3. Ambitions

Hey guys. I am back! So I of course hope you like this chapter and would like to thank my **_AMAZING_** beta.

Laura-chan

I agree with you the last chapter was way to short -.- I am trying to make them longer and I'm glad you like the idea.

SasuLovesSaku4Ever

You made me soooooo happy with this review :)

2tall2btrue

Smiles that you enjoyed the chapter.

I Love All Books

Thank you for believing that I have potential and I hope I can live up to it.

Polandfuck

I hope I keep the good work up too. XP

livelaughlovepen27

?

AkisWonderland

Okay I would totally be freaking out too! I would flip a shit and attempt to attack anyone who tried to touch me or anything!

Strayedwolf94

Hopefully I keep it darkish. If I start to falter just send me a pm as a kick in the arse as to get back to the story.

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

Like a bad hangover XP

TheShadowedKissedAngel

Ya for me it's a love-hate relationship with sad endings...

So it seems that everyone wants a happy ending so I'll make sure that happens. Also THANK YOU so much for review. I don't think anyone understand how happy it makes me no matter what I am doing to get a review. I smile goofily from ear to ear! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...damn

* * *

><p>"Trying to escape?"<p>

At that moment, I lost every swill of breath in my lungs. I wanted to see him so bad, but what I really desired to take in, was his eyes. Sasuke always scowled, but his abyss like orbs always entranced me into a new kind of depth that felt... right.

_Damn blindfold...!_

How long was it since I last saw him? Weeks, months? It felt like another era had passed. But what was sticking in my mind, was the last time I saw him, I tried to kill him.

But I was to weak.

To weak to do what I thought was right for him. To take him out of the downward spiral into the aphotic hell he was ready to accept. I didn't want that for him, but I failed...

I could feel him staring at me. Dissecting me piece by piece, leaving me more than physically exposed. Assessing me with only his eyes, like how he could figure out everything about me just by looking. He always could though, with just a glance. But it was so much more than a glance right now, it was palpable stare.

I squirmed, trying to do anything to get away from the intense stare I knew I was receiving.

He chuckled.

"You can't get away from me."

"Why are you here?" I squeaked.

"I have accomplished my first goal, I have my brother's eyes, and I am now about to accomplish my second goal."

~Flashback~

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And... I can't really call it a dream... But I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan, and to kill a certain man."

~End Flashback~

_The resurrection of his clan..._

Faster then I understood, he grabbed me and my mind went black; I was in his arms quicker then the length of a heartbeat, and was carrying me off to some unknown place.

"What's happening with the war?"

"Hn."

He ignored me and continued carrying me to the place only certain by his determination. I could feel his muscles tense and rippling against my skin as he walked through what I guessed was a hallway. His arms encompassing my legs and chest, cradling my naked body. I felt like a baby in his arms, completely helpless, unable to get away; I wasn't physically cable of doing so. I'm not sure that I wanted to leave though. His shirt brushed against my body with every step he took. And his scent. Oh his scent. It was completely raw, and masculine, but clean. No one else ever smelled like he did, and nothing else would ever be like it. It engulfed my entire body, making my eyes roll back behind the blindfold as I inhaled deeply.

Suddenly I heard a door open and he placed me on something that was soft, welcoming, and resembled cotton. I sunk into the cloud-like bed. It felt so nice after spending the night on the cold, uninviting, stone floor of where ever I was before. Abruptly though, the fact of what he was about to do to me, his second goal, was drastically more realistic.

He was going to sleep with me.

"No complaining?" he inquired.

"I told you that I love you... and would do anything for you," I whispered. "...and I stand-by that."

"Heh."

He took my lips, ravishing them like they were air, as he was being strangled.

Hard.

Demanding.

Passionate.

Intense.

His left hand rubbed my side, up and down, entrancing my senses. Up my chest and down my hips, and lower still to my thighs only to be brought up again. His right hand went to my breast, he moved to fondle it and kneaded it. But then he pinched my nipple, making me gasp.

He took advantage of it and slid his tongue into my mouth. He coaxed, and tempted my own muscle until I started to kiss him with my own reluctance. Our tongues danced together, and I found no will to fight against him, for I could tell he demanded be dominant. His hand changed breasts until he was satisfied with the amount of attention that one got. He started kissing down my jaw, down to my neck to the conjecture of where my neck met my shoulders, and bit down hard; sucking, marking me. I felt myself getting hot in between my legs.

"Mmm..."

He kissed his way down, from my shoulders to my stomach where he would leave his mark all over my body. I whimpered as he traveled.

I felt him untie my legs.

"Spread them."

His breath hit on my inner thighs, and I shivered. I couldn't see what he was going to do and it made everything more sensitive. He kissed around my heated core, never giving me any relief to the bubbling heat. Finally he touched me, his calloused fingers running along my drooling lips.

"Ahhhh-!"

He kissed my clit as he continued to rub me in that one spot. He then slid his finger into me; he started pumping them slowly, and he spoke to me.

"You're mine."

I exhaled, and caused him to go faster.

He inserted another finger and started to nibble on my clit, making wish for my sight. A third finger was added as he pumped in and out of me. I felt like I was at the edge of a cliff, looking down, about to jump into the pool of pleasure that awaited me below.

But he stopped.

"Who else?" his voice hit my ears roughly, that were now used to my soft pants.

I barely understood what he was saying, and almost didn't manage my response.

"What...?"

"Who else has seen you like this? Who else has _fucked_ you?"

I realized what he was saying and gave a numb smile, knowing that my answer would only boost his already sky high pride.

"No one... You are the only one."

I could feel his satisfaction coming off like heat waves. "Heh." I could even hear the smirk in his voice.

He slammed into me, tearing my barrier. It wasn't his fingers this time though, it was _him_. Pain shot throughout my body, making me feel as if my spine was about to shatter, but this feeling was battled with the pleasure I felt all at the same time. Sasuke stopped and let me adjust to the size of him inside me. By what I could feel, he was extremely endowed for whatever his reason may be. The pain subsided as the pleasure took over. Slowly he started to move again until his full length was entirely inside me. Then he pulled almost all the was out and thrust into me.

"Sasu...ke...-kun"

He proceeded to pump into me when he hit this spot and I screamed out. It was like I hit a sea of pure ecstasy, finally drowning in the pool of pleasure. He continued to hit that spot over and over again, sending me to a colorless world that felt more amazing then I could describe. Pleasure just kept building in my stomach until I exploded, coming from it. Sasuke in turn spilled his seed into me, filling me with the essence of him.

I quickly drifted into sleep as I felt Sasuke untie my hands, and undo the blindfold. I still wanted to see him, but I just couldn't find the strength to life my eyes.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this chapter lived up to what everyone wanted it to be. I tried really hard! XP<p>

And I wanted to say if anything happens like you want me to update faster, you don't think so and so is in character, or you would like or not like something to happen just tell me. Send me a pm. I LOVE/ENJOY/LIVE for the reviews/feedback.

So speaking of which please go and review. It will take like 2 seconds. :) I make me happy.


	4. Resolve

B/N: Hey guys! This is a B/N because this person bringing you this chapter is BriBriGTC's Beta, me! My name is Teiden, and Bri asked me to post this for her because she's off on VK. I hope you don't mind my intrusion, but that woman is just a slave driver and I had no say in the matter...

Kidding! (Sort of...) ...Love ya Bri! *Laughs nervously*

Anyhoo~ Bri would like me to tell you guys that this chap is a present for you guys and that she loves you all for reading AND REVIEWING. This chapter makes me, personally, 'specially happy. So I hope you guys enjoy it! XD

From a beta that is glad to have met all of you-

Teiden~

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sore fire that covered my body, and an ache between my legs. Groggily I stretched, pushing my body in opposite directions while reaching my hands up to ease some of the soreness. I spread my arms and legs out when I realized that I wasn't hitting the body I feel asleep with.<p>

Coming to my senses, my internal clock told me it was late afternoon. I sat up and took note of the room around me. It was a small, darkly lit, and had cave-like walls. The bed took up most the room and rested up alongside the wall. It was dressed with black cotton sheets, and an abundance of pillows with Sasuke nowhere to be found.

I got up and made my way over to the door which was opposite the bed. When I felt a cool breeze hug my body, I looked down at myself, remembering that I didn't have any clothing. Nothing but a little black chakra cloth hat was tied around my ankle. Reminding me of either the night before, or the fact that I couldn't use chakra without the owner of the rope willing it.

Scouring the room, I found my clothes in the corner in a hazardous job of being folded.

Glad I could walk around with my body covered I pulled my booty shorts up my legs, followed by my pink skirt. Picking up my top, I slid it over my head and adjusted the bottom after I put on my pink tank top with the white Hurano symbol that decorated the back. Of course my ninja pack wasn't with my other stuff.

_Where is he?_ I contemplated as I strode out of the room to explore the cave I was obviously restricted to.

_It's not like after we had sex I thought he would suddenly start caring and calling me his cherry blossom. But I at least thought he would be around..._

I walked out into a long hallway with doors that branched out from either sides of it. Curious, I went looking around. I headed to the right and opened a door to find a training room that seemed to be equipped with fake targets.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

_Okay, where is that damn drip coming from?_

Following the sound, I exited the training room and went down another hall with only one door at the end. I opened the enterance and found myself awestruck, for in front of me was the one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was an indoor waterfall, that mist's glistened with rainows; with a little pool at the bottom that reminded me of a full moon.

The room it was in was enormous; it could easily fit the hokage tower in it. I looked up and saw that the water was coming from an underground river. The ground supporting the river dropped off and the water fell into a pool that was level with the ground I was standing on. The pool was luminescent. It was like billions of fireflies were at the base of it, making it shine and giving the water an amazing blue color. It glowed in the dark cave like a heaven in a piece of dreary hell.

_Gorgeous... Magnificent._ I couldn't even think of enough adjectives to describe it._ And a perfect place to take a bath!_

Feeling grimy and smelling of the unspeakable, I shed my clothes I had just put on and dove into the pool. The temperature was perfect; nice, cool, and it had to b the most refreshing thing I had felt in days. Reaching over to where I left my clothes I picked them up and started to scrub at them, figuring that if I washed them first by the time I got out they would be dry.

I paddled around the pool for awhile, and dove down to get a closer look, and a full embrace of the chilled water. After a bit of relaxing, I started to cleanse the dirt off my body, and the smell of Sasuke.

Getting out, I air dried and enjoyed gazing at the waterfall.

_Why would something so magical be in here...?_ I wondered in a dream like state.

Putting on my freshly washed and dried clothes, I left the waterfall with some discontent. I headed back to the room lost in my thoughts, and found myself on automatic.

_I wonder how Naruto is... I hope he hasn't figured anything out, but he's not _as_ dense as e used to be... Is Ino kicking ass? Probably._ I laughed quietly to myself as I turned a corner. _Are they looking for me? Do they have enough medical help? I know Shizune is with them but... Who's winning...?_ My mood suddenly became somber.

_How can I get back to them?_

I stepped into the room, still in my own world, to only be shot into reality, where Sasuke was attempting to bandage himself up. I froze for a moment as the sight sunk in, but when it did, I hurried over to him and pushed him back by his shoulders.

"Let me see."

"Hn."

Assessing his body, my eyes couldn't help but linger over the perfect contours of his that limned out his figure. He was lean but muscular, and all around sexy as hell. He had scars from past fights scattered across his bodice, and it made him even more mouthwatering in my opinion.

_To think this god of a man slept with me last night._

"Heh," reading my thoughts easily, he smirked. Which made me a little pissed that he could read me so easily.

Frowning a little embarrassed, I mumbled: "I can't heal you with the chakra cloth around my ankle..."

He said nothing, but he merely made a seal with his hands, and I could feel light amounts of power return to my body.

Avoiding his eyes, I started to heal his body which consisted of a few minor cuts. The familiar green chakra surrounded my hands, my palms hovered over his wounds as the chakra gently caressed and soothed his body and wounds. The chakra massaged his skin causing him to loosen up, as the cuts closed up before my eyes.

_What was he doing?_ I worried while putting bandages over his particularly invisible marks just in case.

When I was done and felt satisfied with my job he got up, and motioned for me to follow him. Going down the hallway, he led me to a room to the left which turned out to be a little kitchen. I studied the area, and when I turned around, he he was gone.

"…Where did you…? ...Never mind." I deflated.

Looking around, I found an apple and a banana. I devoured both of them in a matter of seconds. With my stomach full, I made my way back to the room to go to sleep. I went to the bed and laid down, adjusting the pillows around me. Closing my eyes, I slept peacefully until I heard the door open and close. The bed dented around to my right as Sasuke settled in. I could feel his body heat, and felt my heart recall my love for him, while I drifted into a deep sleep.

~Next Day~

I rolled over, hoping to come into contact with Sasuke, when again all I was met with was more cold sheets. Annoyed, I got out of bed and made my way to the waterfall. About to take off my clothes, I noticed an alcove. In it's curved space was a bunch of different types of herbs growing naturally. Guessing the moisture from the water fall was nurturing the plants, I started to cultivate the plants. I picked some. I spent the majority of my day working and pulling weeds. When I was done I stood up and my back felt stiff and tender. Grateful for the pool being there I got in. It was a relaxing swim in the pool, floating and just letting the water embrace my body.

Doing thi was actually quite calming...

Finished with my swim, I went to the kitchen. I snooped around until I found the ingredients to make ramen and got to work. Helping myself to a bowl, I left Sasuke a bowl too in case he ever ate, or wanted any.

Going back to the room I found that Sasuke was sitting on the bed all battered up and looked like he was waiting for me.

_What the fuck...? Does he just _expect_ me to wait on him?_

Agitated I healed all his cuts again. Which were all still minor and nothing that was at all really even worthy of healing. But for him, no matter how minor, I felt like I would always heal him...

A little irritated and tired, I went to bed trying not to satisfy his ego.

~Four a.m~

When I woke up to my bed shaking, I knew something wasn't good.

CRAASSSH!

BAAAMM!

I whipped out of bed and scrambled to find the source of the ruckuses. Stumbling into the hallway, I found Sasuke sprinting towards me, trying to make his way to the bed room while holding his side and leaning on the wall for support. I ran over to meet him half way, and helped him into the room quickly so I could easily scan his body for what was hurting him. Instinct took over and I immediately starting healing his right side. It had a huge gash and he was losing a lot of blood fast, soaking the ground in red; not to mention the broken ribs that were under that gash. My green chakra engulfed half his body as it stopped the bleeding and rushed to sooth his skin. Trying to relieve as much of the pain as I could, I continued healing everything I could see, making my chakra rub his body. When I completed healing him, my anger started to set in.

"Sasuke...! What. The. Hell is wrong with you! I know you have been fighting in the war but where are you going and what are you doing? How the fuck do you keep getting beat up? Who have you been fighting?"

Silence.

I snapped.

"You're not even answering me! I wait here all day doing nothing and you come back all banged up and expect me to heal you and you won't even tell me why? NO! You won't tell me anything, EVER! You don't even talk to me!"

He didn't blink. He didn't move. All he did was stare past.

And I couldn't even describe the urge I had to hit him.

"Ugh! You...mmm! BASTARD!"

I stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door, ready to scream for all my worth.

_I will find a way out of this place... and get back to the war to win, I swear on it._

* * *

><p>Review review review my loves :)<p>

B/N: I would do as the lovely author said, or you'll have to deal with me and find out how... creative cruelty comes into play. :]

… Aren't I good wit threats?:D

Hehe~ REVIEW!


End file.
